Schooled
Schooled is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the fourteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired July 22, 2016 on Syfy and Space. The team discovers that students have mysteriously disappeared from a school for gifted children on Westerley. Summary Dutch and D'avin are sparring when they are interrupted by a call from Turin, who sends them on a mission to track down Khlyen’s last Red 17 transmission to Prodigy, a school for gifted youth in orbit around Westerley. They are given a transport warrant to escort three children to the school. One of the children lives in Old Town and D’avin and Dutch visit The Royale to see if Pree can help them locate the boy. Sabine, Pree’s new bartender is able to give them directions. In the meantime, Johnny finds Pawter in a dusty, outback settlement of the Salt Plains. Pawter was taken captive and in order to leave she has to beat Big Borna in arm westling, which she does with the help of her medical training. Afterward, she tells Johnny she has leaked information indicating the Company’s plans to build massive walls around every town on Westerley. In Old Town, D’avin and Dutch find Jake, the boy they’re sent to escort to Prodigy, only after roughing up and disarming his father. Jake's older brother, Olin, is already at Prodigy. Johnny and Pawter join the group and everyone, including two girls that were selected as students as well, arrive at Prodigy. The team is surprised when they find no one at the school. No teachers, no students, until they find one person they don’t want to see: Delle Seyah Kendry. Delle explains that the students are missing from their cryopods. The students are taught through neurofeeding while in cryogenic stasis. While in stasis students are looked after by Malta Chambers, who is also missing. Malta appears on a large video screen and issues the group an ultimatum. She’ll keep quiet about the illegal practices of neurofeeding at the school, if Delle Seyah is brought to justice. When the team attempts to capture Chambers, they realize that she is a hologram programed by Jake’s brother Olin. Olin has plans to hijack Lucy and leave with Jake. He shuts off life support for the school in order to force the Killjoys to let him take Lucy. While D’avin and Pawter take care of the children, Dutch and Delle Seyah try to reach the control room to restart life support systems and Johnny tries to stop Olin on Lucy. With Delle Seyah’s help Dutch is able to unlock Prodigy’s mainframe and restore life support to the facility. Johnny uses a hologram of Jake to help talk some sense into the Olin, who’s brain has overloaded by the Red 17 transmission that was implanted by the neurofeeding system. With everyone safe, they are able to leave Prodigy. The team takes Olin and Jake to the Scarback Monastery on Leith, where Alvis Akari can help de-program Olin and figure out what was in the Red 17 transmission. Elsewhere, Khylen and Fancy Lee head towards Telen, D’avin and Johnny’s home world, on a mission of their own. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Natasha Bromfield as Big Borna * Jack Fulton as Jake * Peyton Kennedy as Xosia * Athena Park as Kerrigan * Jake Michaels as Bruxton * Ricardo Hoyos as Olan * Tori Anderson as Sabine * Adam Bogen as Robed Nomad * Stephen Park as Lans * Jane Johanson as Malta Chambers * Marc-Antoine Robertson as Royale Musician Crew Directors * Ruba Nadda Writers * Julian Doucet (teleplay by/story editor) * Jennifer Kennedy (story by) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Priscilla White (story editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-executive producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-executive producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-executive producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-executive producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (supervising producer) * D.J. Carson * Beth Iley * Jennifer Kennedy * Trish Williams (consulting producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Media Images Videos Trivia * This episode was Ruba Nadda's television directorial debut..SyFy Fun Facts: Schooled References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes